


treat me nice

by giddylester



Series: Daddy!Harry ;))) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Daddy Harry Potter, Daddy Kink, Draco Is Not Having It, Harry Is Persistent, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, Hung Harry Potter, Idk m8, Is This counted as underaged?, M/M, Post-War, Praise Kink, Questionable Excuse For, Smut, Top Harry Potter, mayhaps a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giddylester/pseuds/giddylester
Summary: In which Harry sits with Draco for breakfast one day. Then he walks Draco to class. Then he invites him to Hogsmeade. Then they hang out. Then they fall in love.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Daddy!Harry ;))) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789930
Comments: 21
Kudos: 671





	treat me nice

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a pwp what,,,

"Hey Malfoy, is this seat taken?" A voice rang from before Draco.

He looked up and saw the green eyes of Harry Potter looking down at him. 

"Why?" Draco asked, stabbing a piece of bacon on his plate.

Potter shrugged, "So I can sit with you?"

Draco frowned but didn't object. Potter sat down across Draco.

"Where's Parkinson and Zabini?" Potter asked, shovelling eggs into his mouth messily.

Draco scrunched up his face at the sight, "None of your business."

Draco realised that that sounded slightly suspicious but Potter didn't notice, choosing instead to nod dumbly. Draco sighed and ate the piece of bacon he had already pierced with his fork. He looked up and saw that Potter was still shoving mounds of food into his mouth. Draco sighed.

"Could you at least eat with more... flair?" Draco scowled, "You're getting food everywhere."

Draco reached forward and swiped a thumb along the corner of Potter's mouth, where there was some syrup. Potter widened his eyes slightly, cheeks tinting a faint red. Draco jerked his thumb away from Potter's face and darted his eyes towards his plate, cheeks burning. Potter bit his bottom lip and smirked softly. Draco could hear his heart thumping in his ears.

"Thanks," Potter said.

Draco felt his cheeks warming further. Potter huffed out a laugh. Draco glared at him.

After breakfast, Draco immediately got up from his seat and made his way to his first class, potions. He heard footsteps behind him. He looked back and saw Potter walking behind him, a hand in his pocket. He caught Draco’s eye and grinned. Draco turned back swiftly and felt his cheeks warming again.

He entered the classroom and saw that he was the first one there, followed by Potter, of course.

He took a seat at the front of the class. Goyle hadn’t come back for another year and Draco understood. What Draco couldn’t understand was what was taking Pansy and Blaise so long. 

He took out his quills and scrolls from his bag. Potter sat down at the table behind Draco. 

Soon, the classroom started filling up. The 8th years and the 7th years were having lessons together so the classroom was completely packed. 

Finally, Blaise and Pansy arrived and they sat at the seats next to Draco. 

Slughorn entered the classroom, a wide grin on his face and a potion bottle in his hand. He placed the bottle on the table and looked around the classroom, at the familiar faces and the not-so.

”Good morning, class!” Slughorn said, “Now, I’m sure the eighth years will be able to name this particular potion.”

He took off the stopper from the bottle and Draco smelled the sweet scent of treacle tart and wet grass. He furrowed his eyebrows. He was sure this was amortentia but it was a different smell from his sixth year. He took another whiff of the air. 

It smelled strangely familiar. Like he just smelled it. 

"Can anyone tell me what it is?" Slughorn smiled.

The room was silent. Draco, while frowning, raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr Malfoy?" Slughorn sighed with relief.

"It's amortentia."

Slughorn beamed, "Ding, ding, ding!"

"Now, can you tell the class what you smell?" Slughorn asked.

"Er, treacle tart and... grass?" Draco shrugged, looking down at his textbook, toying with the edge of the page.

"Do you like treacle tart? Draco?" 

"I don't mind it, but it's not my favourite dessert," Draco answered, looking up at Slughorn and smiling nervously.

Slughorn smiled back and clapped his hands to bring the attention of the class back to him. 

The next day was a weekend. A Hogsmeade weekend, to be exact. Draco wasn't planning to go. At first.

"I like treacle tart," Potter said from beside him.

Draco jumped slightly, "Where did you come from?"

Potter didn't answer him.

"Treat me to treacle tart," He said instead.

"Why should I?" Draco asked.

"Because I saved the wizarding world."

Draco scoffed.

"Aw, please?" Potter pouted.

Well, Draco didn't have any plans anyway, so...

Potter was eating the treacle tarts that Draco bought for him happily as they walked along Hogsmeade. A heavy gust of wind blew past Draco and a shiver ran down his spine. Dark clouds were cast overhead. 

"Cold," Draco mumbled, wrapping his coat tighter around himself. He knew he should've brought a scarf. 

He unconsciously leaned against Potter, trying to get some heat from him. He hadn't realised that Potter had grown taller than him and had even acquired some slight muscle. He sighed contentedly as Potter was basically the definition of hot.

In temperature! Draco meant his _temperature_ was hot. Draco looked over at the other boy, who was devouring the treacle tarts with the same grace as the morning before. Potter wasn't bad looking. He was pretty fit, if Draco thought about it. Ruffled hair, green eyes, charming smile.

Draco shivered as another gust of wind blew by. He felt Potter's warm arm wrap around his shoulders and pull him closer.

"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks," Potter suggested and steered them in the direction of the crowded pub.

Potter rubbed calming circles into Draco's bicep. Draco melted against Potter's firm body as they walked to the Three Broomsticks.

Once they entered the pub, it started raining. Potter's arm slipped off Draco's shoulders, lingering at his hip for a second before dropping to his side.

"Butterbeer?" Potter asked as they, miraculously, found seats. 

Draco nodded, taking a look around the pub. People were streaming in, making the atmosphere more humid and crowded. Draco kept his face down as he waited for Potter to come back with their butterbeers. 

Potter placed two bottles down in front of Draco. 

"I was meaning to ask, where are Granger and Weasley?" Draco said, taking a sip of the butterbeer. 

Potter rolled his eyes, a fond smile tugging on his lips, "Probably snogging each others' faces out."

"Ew," Draco scrunched his nose, straight people are disgusting. _**(dont @ me)**_

Potter laughed. 

***

"Hi hi," Potter grinned. 

Draco rolled his eyes, not looking up from his textbook. He quickly scribbled something on the piece of parchment beside him. 

"What?" Draco asked sharply when Potter hadn't said anything else.

"Can I sit here?" Potter pointed to the seat opposite Draco.

"It's a free country," Draco looked back down at his textbook.

"No it isn't," Potter muttered.

Draco smiled. He couldn't help it. Merlin help him, he might _actually_ like Potter's company.

"What'cha doing?" Potter asked.

"Potions homework," Draco answered, "which _you_ should be doing as well."

Potter stuck out his tongue, "Boring."

Draco rolled his eyes again. That was beginning to become a problem.

"Let's go out," Potter said, leaning back against his chair.

Draco's head snapped up.

"It's a nice day outside, come on," Potter smiled that god-awful smile that did things to Draco's heart.

How was Draco so easily persuaded?

Sun rays reflected against the great lake. Draco was leaning against a tree, books propped up on his lap. Potter was walking along the edge of the lake, kicking the water. 

Draco squinted against the bright sun to look at the silhouette of Potter. He was a like a child sometimes. A child who could bend Draco over and fuck his brains out. Bad metaphor but, you know what he meant. 

Potter looked over at Draco and caught him staring. He flashed Draco a smile that was probably more blinding than the sun. He ran up towards him, sliding down the tree to the ground next to him. 

He ran a hand through his hair, mussing it further, as he gazed out to the lake. Draco rested his head on his shoulder and looked back at his textbook. His heart was hammering in his chest, afraid that Potter was going to push him off. But he didn't. 

Potter was right, it _was_ a nice day.

***

"Stop being stupid."

Potter laughed, "I'm not being stupid."

Draco frowned, "Muggles don't- They don't-"

Potter threw his head back and laughed. He had an easy arm wrapped around Draco's shoulders. They were sat at a hidden alcove during their free period. Potter was attempting to explain muggle vehicles to Draco. 

"You're adorable," Potter said, looking at the confused expression on Draco's face.

His cheeks reddened at the statement. 

"No 'm not," Draco mumbled, looking away.

Potter laughed again, "Yes, you are."

"No...!" Draco whined.

Potter tilted Draco's chin up so he was looking at him. 

"You're the most adorable, perfect boy ever," Potter muttered, voice darker than before. Draco's heart fluttered.

Draco grumbled and hid his face in Potter's neck.

"Go away," he mumbled, breath hot against Potter's skin.

Potter laughed, tone light again. His arm dropped down to Draco's waist to pull him closer.

Potter placed a light kiss on the top of Draco's head. Draco drew back slightly. Potter's smile fell. Should he have done that? Oh, god.

Suddenly, Draco crushed their lips together, causing Potter to yelp in surprise. His lips were soft and sweet, practically melting into Potter's chapped ones.

He tilted his head to the side, allowing Potter better access to his mouth. The kiss was hot, wet and sloppy. It was perfect.

Potter pushed Draco against the wall gently, crawling in between Draco's legs. He skated his hands along the sides of Draco's lean frame, drawing out a shudder from him. Potter kissed down Draco's jaw to his neck, sucking at it. Draco threw his head back, exposing his long, pale neck. Potter placed wet kisses along the porcelain skin, making Draco moan softly. Draco's hands tangled in Potter's hair, bringing his face back up to kiss again. 

Draco was on Potter's lap now, he could feel Potter's half-hard cock poking into his thigh. Draco experimentally ground his hips down, making Potter let out a low groan. His cock grew harder, and Draco could tell that it was _way_ above average size. He shivered at the thought of Potter's gigantic cock pounding into him with reckless abandon. 

"Hnngh-" Draco let out a strangled moan as Potter's hands travelled down to Draco's arse, kneading the cheeks together.

Potter's hands slipped past the waistband of Draco's trousers, hands cold against his soft, warm skin. Draco let out another moan as Potter's index finger grazed his rim. Potter kissed him deeper, tongue exploring every curve and crevice of the blond's mouth. 

Then, the bell rang. Potter quickly slipped his hand out of Draco's trousers and raked his fingers through his brown locks nervously. Draco panted slightly, mouth hung slightly agape, lips pink from kissing. He shot out of Potter's lap. He quickly patted down his hair, attempting to calm it down as the hallways started filling up.

"Er," Potter said eloquently.

Draco gulped and stood up. 

"I'll see you around," Draco said before practically sprinting away from Potter.

Potter sighed as he leaned heavily against the wall behind him.

***

Draco sat down in front of Potter at the great hall. At the Gryffindor table. He stabbed a piece of chicken and put it on his plate. Potter looked at him for a moment before shrugging and digging into his dinner. Weasley was visibly confused. He exchanged looks with Granger. 

"Merlin, Potter, what did I say about eating more gracefully?" Draco sighed.

Potter smiled cheekily. Draco rolled his eyes. Weasley was even more confused. What the actual fuck was going on?

Weasley nudged Potter with his elbow. 

"Why is Malfoy sitting here?" he hissed.

Potter looked at him, then at Granger. He huffed out a laugh. 

"Why not?" was all Potter said.

"I think you sort of scared them," Potter said after dinner. Draco didn't reply, instead entwining their fingers together, marvelling over Potter's hands, which were bigger than his.

"Hey," Potter said, squeezing his fingers. 

They were walking along the hallway, their way dimly lit by overhead lights. Draco stopped, Potter pausing with him, to rise on his tiptoes and place a small kiss on Potter's nose. Potter smiled and pulled him closer. 

"I think I love you," Draco said softly. 

"Yeah?" came the murmured reply, "I think I love you too."

Then, they kissed. It was slow and sweet, unlike their previous one. It was kind, unhurried. Potter circled his arms around Draco's waist, pulling him flush against his chest. 

Draco couldn't remember how they reached his dormitory, all he could remember was soft moans and murmured pleads. Potter pushed Draco onto his bed roughly. Draco moaned quietly. Potter crawled on top of him, attaching their lips together once more. He ground his half-hard cock against Draco's, making him whine needily. Potter groaned at the sound. Oh, he was going to draw out all kinds of sounds from Draco that night. Thank God eighth years get their own little room. 

Potter's hands slipped under Draco's shirt, skating his callused fingers over his smooth skin. He tweaked one of Draco's nipples, drawing a small squeak from him. Potter smirked against his lips. He waved a lazy hand and Draco's shirt Vanished, exposing his soft, pale skin to the cool air. His torso was beautiful. Maybe even more so with the scar that went down his chest. Potter traced a finger over it, making Draco whimper softly. 

Potter placed kisses over the scar, murmuring soft apologies. Draco tangled his fingers in his hair, tugging at it gently.

"Harry..." he moaned softly. Harry's heart jumped at Draco calling him by his given name.

"Draco..." Harry blew softly against Draco's skin. 

A shiver racked across Draco. Harry climbed back up to kiss Draco and swiftly undo his flies. Draco raised his arse to allow Harry to yank his trousers off of him and toss them to the side. Harry palmed Draco through his pants before pulling those off too. Now Draco was fully naked and Harry was still completely dressed. 

Draco keened softly as Harry pumped his cock, 1, 2 times. His hands bunched up Harry's shirt, as he bit on Draco's bottom lip, tugging at it gently. 

"Harry-" Draco whined, pulling away from Harry's lips.

"Shh," Harry muttered, taking Draco's hands and pinning them above his head. "Gonna make you feel so good."

Draco tossed his head back slightly and keened. Harry dragged his teeth over the pale skin of Draco's neck, sucking and marking it. Leaving faint bruises.

Harry cupped Draco's balls, making the other let out a high moan. He dragged his index finger over Draco's perineum, murmuring a soft lubricating spell. His fingers were coated with the cold substance, making Draco squeak in surprise when Harry slid his slick finger into his arse. The squeak slowly turned into a long moan. 

Fuck, Draco was tight. Harry fucked Draco with his finger slowly, the room filled with obscene squelching sounds and Draco's loud moaning. Harry pushed in deeper and twisted his finger slightly, causing Draco to let out a surprised moan.

"Ug-hhHA," Draco panted as Harry kept hitting that spot. Draco's eyes were rolled back till you could only see the whites of his eyes. Harry's cock twitched in his trousers at the sight. 

"Yes- oH yes...!" Draco chanted Harry's name, "Harry, Harry, more...more!"

Harry kissed Draco's sweaty temple as he inserted a second finger, making Draco let out beautiful sounds. Harry grunted as his own cock, which was rock-hard now, strained against his trousers. He scissored Draco quickly, fuck, he really wanted to fuck him open right now. 

Draco's cheeks were tinted a dark red, his mouth hung open, eyes rolled back in bliss. He was a sight to behold. Harry added another finger, Draco letting out a loud chants of Harry's name.

"Urgh- Daddy...!" Draco moaned out. Harry paused his fingers.

"What did you call me?" Harry growled, so intensely _turned on._

"Unh, d-daddy?" Draco stuttered out, cheeks darkening further- if that was even possible. 

Harry groaned into Draco's ear, "Say that again." 

"D-daddy..." Draco moaned out.

"Again," Harry said, re-beginning his ministrations.

"Daddy...!" Draco practically screamed.

Harry pulled his fingers out roughly, Draco whimpering at how _empty_ he felt. 

"Again," Harry said darkly, unbuckling his trousers quickly.

"DADDY!" Draco shouted as Harry lined his cock up at Draco's stretched hole. Harry pushed in roughly, letting out a loud groan as Draco's tight walls clenched around him. 

Draco felt like he was getting ripped open. Harry pushed his cock further into Draco, the stretch burning deliciously. Harry paused to catch his breath. He looked at Draco, tears of pleasure dripping down his cheeks. He looked so beautiful. Lips red and swollen from kissing, hair mussed and sticking out at the ends. Harry bit his lip. 

"Ungh, d-daddy..." Draco moaned out. Harry tightened his grip around Draco's wrists. 

Harry continued pushing in slowly, he didn't want to hurt his baby.

"Hng, Draco, baby, so tight, so perfect," Harry grunted when he finally bottomed out. 

Draco mewled at the praise, rolling his hips back. Harry groaned softly, lips covering Draco's in a heated kiss. He pulled out slightly before slamming in. Draco felt electricity spark up his spine as Harry snapped his hips forward, pace getting faster. 

Draco moaned, it was so painfully perfect. Harry hit Draco's prostate at every thrust, Draco letting out loud chants of _'daddy'._ The bed squeaked under them, the headboard slamming against the wall. Draco was reduced to a moaning mess as Harry thrust into him at a brutal pace. 

Draco was close, he could feel his balls seizing up. He wanted to touch himself but Harry's hands were still firmly holding Draco's wrists above his head. Harry pounded into him relentlessly. 

"Ha-aah... close d-daddy," Draco keened.

Harry smirked, "Want you to come untouched, can you do that, pet?" 

Draco panted slightly, soft moans escaping as he nodded erratically.

"Tsk, use your words, love," Harry chided, cock still driving into Draco mercilessly. 

"Unh, y-yes d-daddy..." Draco gulped, the head of his cock an angry red from the lack of attention. 

"Mm, good boy," Harry murmured, kissing Draco's temple, before pulling out almost completely and slamming into Draco. 

Draco let out a surprised shout, his cock throbbing painfully, leaking precome. Harry pounded in and out of Draco, murmuring soft praises, "So good, so tight."

"Daddy...!" Draco squeezed his eyes shut as he felt warmth pooling in his stomach, the telltale sign of his impending orgasm. "Please- I-"

Draco didn't know what he was begging for, the pleads simply falling out his mouth, "Daddy! Please...!"

"Come for me, baby," Harry muttered darkly into his ear.

Draco saw stars as he came, pearly white come shooting across his chest. Harry fucked him through his orgasm, placing kisses all over his face.

"Mm, good boy, perfect, you're amazing," Harry murmured into Draco's ear. 

Draco purred at the praises, feeling soft and warm inside after coming. 

"Almost there," Harry kissed Draco softly as his thrusts grew hurried.

Draco hummed, eyes falling shut. His cheeks were red, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. He looked absolutely debauched.

1, 2, 3, 4 thrusts and Harry was coming deep inside Draco, come dripping down the inside of his thigh. Harry pounded sloppily into Draco's oversensitive hole until he came down from his high. He let out a content sigh as he pulled out his now-soft cock from Draco's gaping hole. Draco winced slightly at the loss, Harry's come dripping out the red, twitching hole.

Harry released Draco's wrists from his grip and saw that he had left faint marks. He flopped to the space beside Draco and pulled him up to his chest. He brought Draco's red wrists to his lips and kissed them in apology. He licked his way down to Draco's dark mark and nuzzled into it. Draco shuddered, resting his cheek on Harry's chest. 

"Just so you know, you're my first," Draco said softly. 

Harry smiled and wrapped an arm around Draco's waist, pulling him closer. "I'm glad."

**Author's Note:**

> HOppeeeee youu enjoyeeed thisss uwuwuwu pls leave kudos ! (comments are greatly appreciated too!!!)


End file.
